Asymptotes
by thepianoplayer
Summary: Math tells us three of the saddest love stories. Part 3 of 3-Part Series. SeiferxHayner


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts II. Or Wikipedia. XD

Warning: Boy love? :O

Part 3 of a 3-Part Series. Hope you enjoyed reading all three. :)

* * *

Math's Love Stories: Part 3

_Math tells us three of the saddest love stories…_

thepianoplayer

* * *

**Math tells us three of the saddest love stories.

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Asymptotes

* * *

The word asymptote comes from the Greek _asymptotos_ which means "not falling together," from a- "not" + syn "with" + ptotos "fallen." The term was introduced by Apollonius of Perga in his work on conic sections, but in contrast to its modern meaning, he used it to mean any line that does not intersect the given curve.

* * *

Hayner POV

I laugh out loud in my drunken stupor. A quick glance around the bar tells me that several patrons are staring. I glare as darkly as a drunken man could and resume my binge. Screw them. I couldn't care less. Yeah, I know what they're thinking. I drink myself silly. But I can't help it. There's this hollow feeling inside me, waiting to be filled. No matter how much I drink, it doesn't fill the void… but it helps to make me forget the pain.

I had 3 bottles of vodka already and I'm about to pop. I couldn't think straight, much less go home, so I begin to shove all the bottles and glasses off my table to make room for slumping (I hear crashing noises… wonder what those are…). I lean on my arms and nod off to dream land…

… That is, until someone pulls me violently to my feet. I stumble as my vision spins fiercely. My head throbs so much and the sudden movement makes me want to vomit. And I don't disappoint. I have no qualms about vomiting all over another person's shoes, especially if it's their fault I threw up.

He yelps. That voice is familiar. I look up from my vegetable state to gaze at Seifer's face. And shit, does he look pissed.

"The hell are you doing?!" Seifer shouts at me. I wish he stops. He's making my ears ring. I giggle in response anyway and this seems to annoy him even more.

"Stop laughing, loser! Why the hell are you inhaling booze?!" He heaves me upright and starts to guide me out of the bar. I hold my head to steady my vision and barely notice him throw some money to the bartender. All I can focus on is walking straight, which is pretty hard work already, and the heat Seifer is radiating from his body. Mm-hmm. I start to unbutton his shirt.

He slaps my hands away. "This is not the place for this, stupid. We're on the sidewalk."

"And so? We did it in a closet…?" I'm quite proud I still have my grasp on the language. Although it's really tempting to slur. I giggle again.

"Stop it already. You're hurting yourself."

"But I like drinking."

"No, you don't." He rolls his eyes. "It tastes like shit and it gives you a horrendous headache in the morning."

I snort at this and start to will the world to **just stop moving so I can walk upright**! Damn. It's not making it easier for me. Maybe if I just droop off…

"Whoa, whoa! Don't you even have some control over your muscles?!" Seifer struggles to keep our balance as I laugh at his efforts. I like being difficult. "Hayner, why are you doing this?" he groans.

I decide to play along his serious game. "I'm sick of being a secret."

He stops and looks away. "Me, too, but do you see me complaining?"

"I'm not complaining. Drinking is the best – no, only – way to keep myself sane." I laugh.

He dumps me on a nearby bench then sits next to me. I immediately slouch and absorb as much comfort as I can from a metal bench. Argh. He sighs and runs his hand through my hair.

"Lamer, I know it's hard. But living in a town like Twilight Town, we'll get kicked into the next world if our relationship comes out."

"We _don't_ even have a relationship. We're not boyfriends or lovers or shit like that. Just some – distraction to pass the time."

"Yeah. Distraction." His heart's not in what he says. He closes his eyes. I follow suit. Soon, I'm leaning on his shoulder and it surprises me a little that he's letting me. We can't do this in public, either. I yawn and feel alcohol take over my thinking process.

We listen to each other breath and I find it comforting. We have not seen each other for days and I miss him. My eyelids droop as I breathe in the fragrance of cherry blossoms. But something seems out of place. Seifer is too quiet. I can cut through the thick wall of silence with a knife.

I couldn't take the oppressive silence any longer. "Seifer," I begin drowsily. "If it's this hard, why don't we move far away? Let's leave this place and be happy."

"We can't. We're too young. And I'm afraid we're only acting on our feelings and letting our hearts do the thinking. That's why we have the brain, remember?" He's so grumpy and his face is marred with a frown. I placate him by rubbing my hand on his arm. He throws his head back to stare at the stars in the night sky.

Then why don't we just break up?, I ponder, although we both know it's impossible to _live_ without the other. "And what exactly are the feelings you're talking about?" I ask, instead, dismissively, not really expecting an answer.

Hesitation swims in his frosty eyes. He stutters, "I – I – I lo – " He blushes faintly. "Screw this. I can't say it."

I nod affirmatively. "I know. Me neither. So I'm not forcing you." I reach for his hand and weave my hand into his. Not that anyone could see us at this time of the night. I feel him put little kisses on top of my dirty blonde hair and I sigh. He babies me too much. I want to kiss him, too, but in my spineless jellyfish state, the extent of my actions only reached to squeezing his hand a little bit tighter.

"I wish things were different."

"Yeah," I say, grinning foolishly. "I really hate lying to Olette, Roxas, and Pence every time I ditch them to 'do homework'."

He laughs at this and I laugh with him. Our laughter tinkles into the night sky. Our hands squeeze tighter. Our hearts beat faster. But there's nothing we could do about it. Not in this lifetime.

To get into a relationship… would only complicate things more for the both of us. No matter how far we've gotten in this 'relationship', we can't be called lovers. No kind commitment is ever going to let us be together.

And sometimes, that's just what fate throws at you.

… My heart clenches at this depressing thought and I didn't notice my tears trickling out of my eyes. Seifer's face softens as he looks at me and wipes my tears away for me with his fingers. I guess he has the same thoughts. I'm such a crybaby. Maybe that's why he pampers me when he has the chance. But I'm not complaining.

We continue to sit still in silence and enjoy each other's company. The night breeze lulls me to sleep and before I could stop it, I doze off and Seifer wraps me in his arms. And though I have this horrific longing to break free from the stifling norms of 'etiquette' and 'society', right now with Seifer, I learn to be content. Before reality wrenches us apart.

* * *

**And asymptotes who can get closer and closer but will never be together.

* * *

**

Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated. I'm quite new, you see. :D See you all next time! :D


End file.
